An old lullaby
by Rainbowblowpops
Summary: France remembers an old lullaby as he walks in on sleeping England. FrUK, Slight USxUK.


I gave up fanfiction writing a few months ago because people kept criticizing me. So Here's my first fanfiction in quiet a while, its just a one shot. The Idea came to my head once I saw this adorable France x England picture. Please excuse my bad French. Dx

**Title:** An old lullaby  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing(s):** FrancexEngland, Slight USxUK  
**Rating:** T+  
**Warnings:** None really.  
**Summary: ** France remembers an old lullaby as he walks in on sleeping England.  
**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia.

* * *

'_Typical English weather._' Was the first thought from a blond haired Frenchman, as he stood outside a familiar house in London. Rain pelted in the windows of the dark house and the man began to wounder if anyone was home. He knocked loudly on the door only to receive no answer.

Rolling his eyes he knelt down and lifted a plant pot, revealing a spare key. Well he wasn't going to sit outside in the rain all night and at least he wasn't climbing through the bedroom window this time. Pulling himself back to his feet, he placed the key in the lock and turned his hand, unlocking the door and letting himself him.

The house was warm and smelt of roses, it made the man relax as soon as he took a step in. The hallway was beautifully decorated with flower wallpaper and it was perfectly clean. At little table was placed near the stair way too, with a phone on and a writing pad. 'He's always so organized.'

Closing the door behind him, he dropped his bags to floor and made his way over to the table. Glancing down he noticed that on the pad was scribbled alittle time table.

---

**26th August 2009:**

_**8am: **Clean house._

_**10am: **Morning Tea._

_**10:30am: **Go over speech for next meeting._

_**12pm: **Lunch._

_**1pm:** Prepare for Francis' visit._

_**3pm: **Afternoon tea._

_**3:30pm: **Await Francis' arrival._

---

Francis chuckled at the scribbled time table, he checked his watch. '5:32'. Where was his little Angleterre ? Looking up from his gold watch he turned and opened the door to the front room. Peering inside, he took note of its emptiness and closed the door again.

In fact all the rooms downstairs where empty and Francis sighed. He returned to the table with the time table on and gazed up the stairs, remembering the last time he visited. Taking a deep breath he walked quietly upstairs and towards the bedroom, hoping he wouldn't catch his Angleterre doing something again.

He knocked on the closed door of the bedroom and received the same answer he got at the front door. Sighing, he quietly opened the door and peered into the dark room to see a short blond male curled up on top of the green covers of his bed.

After a few moments of staring, Francis smiled softly and made his way over to the bed, where the sleeping blonde lay. Climbing onto the bed, he lay next to the other and smiled.

"petit idiot, Arthur."

Lifting himself up with one arm, Francis ran his fingers through Arthur's tousled locks. Arthur groaned and turned over to cling to the man.

"Hm... Alfred..."

Francis sighed and looked down at the man, he knew he was helplessly in love with that American, but it pained his heart as he remembered the child that used to say his name in his sleep. Continuing running his fingers through the others hair, he took a deep breath and let a familiar tune pass his lips.

* * *

_"L'Angleterre!"_

_A younger version of Francis, dressed in a long frilly pink dress, came running to the very small version of Arthur, who was wrapped in a thick green cape. It was dark and the moon lit up the night sky._

_"Its late, what are you still out ?"_

_Arthur turned around and glared at the girlish taller male before him._

_"I have no house, idiot! Why do you think I am out."_

_He folded his arms and pouted which made him look unbelievably cute, even with those caterpillar eyebrows. Francis looked alittle shocked that his small friend slept outside at night and never told him and with that he picked up the child and smiled, although Arthur protested and squirmed around in his arms._

_"What the hell do you think you are doing ? You stupid frog!"_

_Francis giggled and began making his way back to his home._

_"You can stay at mine tonight then... I don't want you to freeze out here."_

_"But I'm fine out here! Put me down!"_

_Alittle while later and whole lot of protesting from Arthur later, the small nation was sat in bed with Francis sat next to him. Pink covers pulled over them both. Arthur had his arms folded, he refused to sleep._

_"I'm not sleeping until you let me go back outside."_

_Francis sighed and petted the child's blond hair._

_"But... Mon cher, Its freezing out there."_

_"I don't care! Hmph!"_

_At this the young Frenchman giggled and pulled the smalled nation close to him. Arthur struggled, trying to get out of the other mans grasp, but failing miserably. Francis layed down with the child still in his arms and began to hum a soft tune to him, adding lyrics after a few moments._

_"Dodo, l'enfant do,_

_L'enfant dormira bien vite_

_Dodo, l'enfant do_

_L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_Une poule blanche_

_Est là dans la grange._

_Qui va faire un petit coco_

_Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo..."_

* * *

"Dodo, l'enfant do,

L'enfant dormira bien vite

Dodo, l'enfant do

L'enfant dormira bientôt."

Francis stopped singing the lullaby and closed his eyes, letting the memories of him and Arthur flood his mind. They may fight alot but he had to admit, he cared for Arthur alot. His thoughts where quickly interupted by a familiar voice and badly pronounced French.

"Tout le monde est sage

Dans le voisinage

Il est l'heure d'aller dormir

Le sommeil va bientôt venir."

Francis snapped his eyes back open and stared down at the hazy green eyes staring up at him.

"Why the bloody hell did you stop singing ?"

Francis just smiled and planted a kiss on the Arthur's forehead, knowing he would get alot of curses for it.

* * *

_The young Frenchman smiled as he finished the lullaby and looked down at the now fast asleep Arthur in his arms. He let go of the child and kissed his cheek softly, earning a tried groan from the smaller one._

_"Hm... Francis..."_

_"Goodnight Arthur... Je t'aime."_

* * *

**End.**


End file.
